


brownies

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 09:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8138860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Suga gets stood up, Iwaizumi comes to the rescue, and Oikawa is an ass.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this a while ago but am gonna post this here to celebrate me coming back to writing! i hope you enjoy! ♡

He was just sitting there. 

Alone. 

At that same wooden table in the corner of the cafe for like forty five minutes. 

He hadn’t even ordered anything yet, and politely turned away everyone who offered to take his order with a wave and a small sad smile. 

And Iwaizumi kept telling himself that he wasn’t staring but with that pretty silver hair and that perfectly placed beauty mark, it was hard not to. The guy was beautiful. 

“He is rather cute isn’t he Iwa-chan,” a sickly sweet voice came ringing in his ear. He sighed and turned around to face Oikawa, who was smiling smugly. 

“What do you want Oikawa?” Iwaizumi asked in a tired voice. 

“Oh, it’s not about what I want,” Oikawa said, pointing towards himself, “It’s about what you want. And considering how much you’re staring and drooling, I’m assuming it’s Refreshing-kun over there.” 

“I’m assuming you want a foot up your ass,” Iwaizumi growled, and looked back over. “Refreshing-kun” kept checking his phone and had a small frown on his face. 

“Hey,” Iwaizumi said, “He’s been there for a while hasn’t he?” 

“Yeah, and he keeps checking his phone,” Oikawa said, reaching for a pastry and eating it. “He probably got stood up or something. The thought makes me want to go over there and give him a hug.” 

Iwaizumi looked back over at Refreshing-kun and he had his head laid down on the table, shoulders hitching. He felt a pang in his chest and went to start heating up milk and putting in chocolate powder. 

“What’re you doing, Iwa-chan?” Oikawa questioned, leaning on the counter. 

“I’m making hot chocolate,” Iwaizumi replied simply, putting the drink into a white mug and picking up a brownie along the way. 

“Are you about to provide a little TLC?” Oikawa asked, smirking and eyebrows wiggling. 

“Shut up. There’s nothing wrong with me being a nice person.” 

“Whatever you say Iwa-chan~” Oikawa says, turning around and waving him off. 

Iwaizumi takes a deep a breath and heads towards the table. He wills himself not to drop the brownie on Refreshing-kun’s lap or spill the hot chocolate all over him. And as he approaches he gets more anxiety because how will he talk to him? What does one say when the guy is obviously crying because he got stood up but is still waiting anyways because he has some false hope that whoever the person was will come? How does he, a person who sucks at comforting people, help the prettiest guy he’s ever seen? 

He makes it to the table and quietly puts down the plate and cup, along with a couple of napkins. Refreshing-kun hears the clanking of the plate against the table and looks up, tear tracks on his face. Iwaizumi smiles at him. Refreshing-kun tries to quickly wipe his tears away. 

“Oh,” he says in a soft, sweet voice that makes Iwaizumi swoon, “I didn’t order anything.” 

“I know,” Iwaizumi says, “but my friend and I noticed that you looked upset and I wanted to be nice and at least give you a hot drink and something sweet.” He smiled. “You don’t have to worry about paying. It’s on me.” 

Refreshing-kun looked at him a while and then gave him a small smile. And Iwaizumi felt his heart stutter. Because even when he has tear tracks running down his face and his eyes were red, his smile was still radiant. 

“Thank you,” he said, grasping the mug. He took a small sip and told him, “It tastes really good. But it’s missing something.” 

Iwaizumi pouted and thought. Then he realized. 

“Marshmallows,” they said in unison. 

Refreshing-kun started laughing and Iwaizumi couldn’t help but stare at his face. 

_So cute_ , he thought. 

“Great minds think alike I guess,” Refreshing-kun said while smiling, taking sips of his hot chocolate. 

“Yeah, I guess so,” Iwaizumi said, rubbing the back of his head. 

Refreshing-kun just kept on smiling while looking at him, until he said, “Do you want to sit with me? I would really like the company.” 

“Ah, I really should be getting back to work. I don’t want to get in trouble.” 

“Would you please?” he asked. “Only for a little while. I mean my date didn’t show up so maybe another person could help fill the void of getting stood up.” 

Iwaizumi sighed. There was no way he could just leave him there. So he sat down. 

“I feel really dumb,” Refreshing-kun says, “Because I was about to ask your name but it literally says it right there on your nametag.” He leans across the table and pokes it. “Iwaizumi. I’m Sugawara, but you can call me Suga.” 

“Guess I don’t have to refer to you as Refreshing-kun anymore.” Iwaizumi froze and burried his face in his hands, groaning and blushing red. Suga started to laugh. 

“Refreshing-kun? Not a bad name if you ask me.” 

“It was my friend who gave you the name, not me.” 

“Aw really? I was gonna congratulate you for the originality with a piece of this delicious brownie but I guess I’ll just eat it all by myself.” 

“Wait just a second…” 

“So you bring me a brownie but you don’t bring one for yourself?” 

“I wasn’t expecting this.” 

Suga smiled in a way that made his eyes crinkle and he broke the soft brownie in half, handing Iwaizumi his half on a napkin. 

“Uh…thanks,” Iwaizumi said, looked at the brownie in front of him, and then everything else on the table. 

“Your hot chocolate is getting cold,” Iwaizumi noted. 

“I kinda like it like that,” Suga said. “It goes down smoother.” 

“But then it’s just regular chocolate milk. Not really hot.” 

“Exactly.” 

“What the heck?” Iwaizumi said. “That’s the worst reasoning I’ve ever heard.” 

Suga started laughing again, the tear tracks seemingly fading, and said, “You really are something, Iwaizumi.” 

Iwaizumi looked confused and asked, “What do you mean?” 

Suga picked at his brownie, eating the small crumbs that fell off. “Nothing. Just that you offered some random, sad customer free food and a hot drink to calm him down, you sat down and talked to him and made him laugh, even if it was for a short period of time, and you smile at him like he’s the best thing you’ve seen all day. Which if that’s true I feel bad for you.” 

“Don’t say that about yourself.” 

“I got stood up for a reason, Iwaizumi. And whether it’s because of my looks or my personality or something I said I won’t know because he won’t text me back.” He looked down at his lap and even though he was smiling his lip was quivering. 

_Oh shit he’s about to cry. How do I deal with this?_

Iwaizumi leaned across the table and took Suga’s hands in his. His hands were so much bigger. He took a deep breath and told Suga, “You’re a very nice person, alright. I enjoy talking to you very much because you are so joyful and laugh a lot and you have a very sweet personality. And you’re beautiful. At least, I think so. So you don’t have to worry about dicks who leave you alone and can’t see that.” 

Suga looked at Iwaizumi with wide eyes, and then stuffed the brownie in his mouth. Iwaizumi made a sound of shock as he tried not to fucking choke. Suga was trying to use the hand that wasn’t stuffing the brownie down Iwaizumi’s throat to cover the blush on his face but wasn’t doing a very good job. 

“Don’t say embarrassing things like that,” he said. Iwaizumi stares at him with stuffed cheeks and blinks a couple times before he chews and swallows. 

“Hey Loverboy,” Oikawa yells from somewhere, “I need you to help me wait tables so wrap it up!” 

“ _Alright_!” Iwaizumi yells back. He turns back to Suga. “Hey so I gotta go.” 

“Yeah, I heard.” 

“If you ever need anything just come by the cafe and we’ll deal with it then.” Iwaizumi smiled. “I always have hot chocolate and brownies.” 

Suga took a napkin from the holder and reached across the table for the pen in Iwaizumi’s pocket. He was jotting something down and when he finished he handed it to Iwaizumi saying, “Please call me. We can meet outside of the cafe, when you’re not working. And it could just be, you know, you and me.” 

Suga was looking down and blushing and Iwaizumi stood up and gave him a hug. His hair smelled like lavender. 

“I will definitely call you,” he said, and Suga smiled. 

“IWA-CHAN!” 

“That is my cue to leave,” Iwaizumi said, parting from their hug and moving backward. 

“Alright,” Suga said, “Bye. And thank you.” 

Iwaizumi smiles walks away with a small wave and when he’s gone, another waiter comes up to him and asks him, “What can I get for you?” 

“Can I have another brownie and some hot chocolate? With marshmallows please?”

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me at [akaaishii](http://akaaishii.tumblr.com/) please come and request stuff!
> 
> thank you for reading and i hope you enjoyed!


End file.
